A Beautiful Mess
by Jenna Cullen 14
Summary: This story is about the sweet relationship between Eli Loker and Emily Lightman. **Caution!** there will be one lemon for sure in this story, but there may be others along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Lie to Me or any of the characters**

I am currently writing this story with my friend who has gotten me into the show Lie to me, and she started this Fanfiction, so I am helping her. This is her screen name on here, so you can massage her and tell her how much you LOVE this story! booth'slittleanthropologist

**Emily's POV**

I had debated about actually going to Music Fest. Eli was going. He said he was going. Well, he said maybe, but deep down I knew he would go. Did I want to go and see him there? Yes, perhaps I did.

I admired my dress in the full length mirror. It was a dress I had picked out as soon as I knew Eli was going. It was midnight black, strapless with a sweetheart neckline and black taffeta over a pink skirt. I just knew he'd love it.

I sighed as I stood in front of my mirror, fogging up the glass. How would Eli think I looked? I mentally slapped myself. All I did was think about Eli anymore. I needed to just have fun tonight, not to run around thinking about Eli...

I stepped out of my dad's car, sky high black heels sinking gently into the dewy grass. "Stay away from Loker, love."

I rolled my eyes and made a move to shut the door, "Sure sure, Dad."

His eyes narrowed and I knew he was going to call me out on the lie when he simply said, "Be safe."

My hand grasped the door and slammed it shut. A wave from a man to my distant right that could have been Eli caught my attention. Instead of investigating I marched straight on towards the gate and I never looked back.

Well, that's a lie. I handed my ticket to the metal head at the gate and threw a haphazard glance over my shoulder. To my dismay, whoever had waved was gone. Eli or not, obviously this person didn't really care about getting my attention.

I stepped through the gate when a hesitant finger tapped my shoulder. I gasped and spun slowly around.

"Loker! I'm so happy you came!" My happiness was genuine but his eyes held none. His face had the look of someone who has recently had some sleepless nights.

"Em, please call me Eli. You spend way too much time around your dad." His lips smiled but the mirth never reached his cold eyes.

I stared, concerned, at him, "Well, he is my dad! Eli," We walked, stepping together, into the giant field, "are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in awhile."

His jaw was tight, "Are you saying I don't look good tonight, Em?" This time his lips couldn't even form the smile, a grimace was all he could produce.

"Oh, Eli! What's wrong?" We stood in the middle of a throng of people surging all around us. I never figured this many people would come to Music Fest.

He pulled me between two music booths where we could talk alone, "What happened the other day has really been bothering me."

My face fell and I took a deep breath, "Look, Eli. I'm sorry I kissed you. Obviously I assumed you liked me too and I was wrong in that assumption. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything."

Eli looked away, "I think it's best this way."

I forced myself to smile at him, "I'm just glad I can always count on you to tell me the truth. I really like that about you, Eli. No one else I know is like that." I wished Eli and I would have a fairytale ending but I was pretty sure I still had a truthful friend in him.

Loker POV

Lying to Emily Lightman was going down as the most difficult and worst thing I have ever done in my life. I knew falling in love with her was wrong and had tried to distance myself but she had only come closer; chatting with me during work, sharing music, and that final straw, kissing me.

I knew she relied on me to always tell her the truth, but I had just lied to her. I just told her it was better if we didn't have any romantic attachment to each other when I was in love with her. I fell in love with someone who was practically half my age. This just wasn't right, but we can't help who the heart chooses, right?

I looked back at Emily and almost told her at that precise moment that I was in love with her, but I was saved by something terrible.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom. Bye!" Her voice squeaked and she ran in the direction of the makeshift bathrooms.

"Wait! Emily! No, don't go!" My face fell into my hands. Oh, what have I done? She may never believe or like me again... Two passing girls glared at me. I threw up my hands to the sky and walked swiftly to the bathroom.

I pushed my way through the throbbing crowd one thought on my mind, _I can't let her get away. I love her. I can't let her get away. Go... go... go..._

The obviously one stall makeshift, plywood bathroom finally came into view. I felt as if this were a dream, like I couldn't run, like that weird dream feeling that you were running in molasses.

The line was five women deep but I bypassed them to the step. One woman protested, "Hello? This is a woman's bathroom and there is a line, mister!"

I ignored her, instead pressing my ear to the door, "Emily? Em, please come out. I really need to talk to you."

"Loker?" Her voice was hopeful. "Go away." She seemed to steel herself against her feelings and channel her anger against me.

"I'm not leaving until you come out."

She laughed, "Go and enjoy Music Fest, Loker."

I sighed, "Em, please." I took a deep breath, "I lied to you." It was almost as hard as saying I love you. I finally appreciated the gravity of the situation. Emily may never trust me again and I would lose her. "Emily, please!"

"You lied to me?" Her voice was thin and plaintive.

"Yes, oh Emily! I lied. I'm so sorry. I'd understand if you never trust me again, just please come talk to me."

"What did you lie about, Eli? When you told me that the kiss bothered you or that you didn't want to be with me?" There was no emotion in her voice, just plain robotics.

"The kiss did bother me, in a good way, I swear. Come out and I'll tell you everything." My heart broke for us and I attempted to salvage the mood with a little humor, "Emily, princess, you're holding up the line. Please just do your business and come out."

She laughed, a musical twinkle I had fallen in love with. "Oh, Eli. Don't make me fun of me." Finally, the door creaked open and Emily stepped out. Her hair was slightly messy and her smoky makeup was almost gone but she was still beautiful Emily. "I look terrible."

"Never." I smiled and took her by the hand, leading her between two booths yet again.

"Eli, what did you lie about? I have to know." Her big eyes implored me to tell the truth.

I ran my hand through my hair, "It would change everything, Em. The truth would change everything."

"Tell me. I don't care. I want to know what you lied about. I need to know, Eli. It's like oxygen. Truth is like oxygen." Her breathing was heavy and she gasped between every sentence.

"You really want to know?" I half-smiled, knowing that I was leading her along now.

"Eli..." The warning tones in her voice alerted me to Emily's patience running thin. "Tell me right now or I'm calling my dad and going home."

My stomach twisted in knots. We'd have to keep our relationship a secret, especially from her over protective dad. Suddenly I had a thought. This was not a good idea. "No, Emily. I just, I just can't tell you."

There were those tears again, twisting the knife in my chest deeper and deeper. Her mouth quivered, "You don't care about me at all! I hate you so much!"

Instinct took over and all rational thought flew out of the window, "Emily! I lied! I love you!"

Her beautiful brown eyes widened in shock, "Eli, no..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Lie to Me or any of the characters**

I am currently writing this story with my friend who has gotten me into the show Lie to me, and she started this Fanfiction, so I am helping her. This is her screen name on here, so you can massage her and tell her how much you LOVE this story! booth'slittleanthropologist

**Eli's POV**

Instinct took over and all rational thought flew out of the window, "Emily! I lied! I love you!"

Her beautiful brown eyes widened in shock, "Eli, no..."

I stood there watching her, studying her every movement, trying desperately to figure out what she was feeling. Confusion and hurt was the only emotions I got. Love was missing.

"Eli!" Her voice was sharp and painful to listen to, "You...! I cannot believe you lied to me! How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

"What?" Now I was the confused one. I tell her I loved her and she doesn't believe me?

"I just don't know, Eli! This is all so much to process. I don't know what to believe. I don't know if I can trust you anymore!" The tears had started and she just looked like a lost teenager, someone for me to protect.

"Please, Em! I'll do anything for you to just trust me again! I'll to the ends of the earth if that's what it takes." Well maybe I shouldn't have taken it that far, I didn't want her to think I was desperate. Oh, to hell with desperation. I am desperate!

"A test?" She woefully wiped her eyes, gazing up at me.

"Anything for you." It was apparently the truth.

She sniffed, "Tell me you didn't enjoy our kiss. Don't lie to me, Eli."  
"If I didn't enjoy it, would I do this?" I bent down and pressed my lips gently to hers.

**Emily's POV**

I sniffed, "Tell me you didn't enjoy our kiss. Don't lie to me, Eli."

"If I didn't enjoy it, would i do this?" Eli bent down and pressed his lips gently to mine. I could feel the passion behind this kiss, but he lied to me once, he might be able to do it again. I pulled away, partially against my will.

"How do I know you arent lying again? You need to prove it to me." I regreted the words the second I said them, I knew exactly what he would do. I blushed and shut my mouth right away. "Never mind, forget I said anything" I mumbled.

He pulled away and looked at me for a long time, then said, "lets go." He held my hand and started walking to his car.

"W-w-where are we going?" I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks in rejection.

"To my place" he said we were in the parking lot now, and he turned to look at me when me passed under a street lamp and his mouth poped open as he saw the tears falling from my eyes.

"Whats wrong?" he asked "you wanted me to prove to you that I love you, and I will, because I love you more than anything in the world." He smiled as he saw understanding on my face. He leaned down and kissed away the tears on my face, as I smiled from having has lips against my face

"I love you," he whispered. We walked to his car hand in hand. As we drove to Eli's apartment my mind ran wild.

I'm only fifteen! I've never come close to having sex in my entire life. He'll think I'm terrible and leave me, not that I even expected us to be together. What were going to do? Steal kisses when I visited my dad at work? Is he going to sneak into my window at night? We'll never work out.  
Finally Eli saved me from my own mind by pulling into a large lot outside of his apartment building.

"We're here," he smiled.

I forced out a smile and opened my door. I got out of the car, and felt his hand slide into mine. He pulled me toward the building and eventually into the elevator.

"You're beautiful, Emily."

I wound my fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Our lips melded together and somehow that kiss said it all. Whatever happens tonight, we would always be together.

The elevator dinged, ruining our precious moment. He grabbed my hand again and we practically ran down the hall. He inserted his key in the door, and led me to his bedroom.

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine, I could sense his urgency through the calm charade. He had been waiting for this, for me. I kissed him back knowing he wanted this as much as I did, maybe even more. My heart beat faster and faster than before. I broke the kiss and he looked at me, a confused look on his face. "What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is, i am just nervious. I have a confession" I blushed

"What is it?" he asked

"I-I-I ...I'm a virgin" I whispered, almost inautable, blushing like crazy

He smiled and hugged me tightly "I am honored that you would choose me as your first" he said softly "dont worry, if you want me to stop, I will"

He let me go, and kissed me one more time. I leaned over and kissed him again, trying to remember what to do next. He felt me pause the kiss and pulled away again.

"Whats wrong?" he questioned.

"Well... I dont know much."

"Dont worry, I know enough, I will help you"

hHe guided my hands to the buttons on his shirt and helped me undo two of them, then pulled his hands away and let me continue. I got through all the buttons on his shirt and gasped at his sculpted abs. I traced them lightly with the tip of my finger and I saw his eyes close and his mouth open slightly. He bent down and kissed me before I could possibly go any lower.

I tried to pull away, suprised, but he pulled me closer and pulled my lips back to his. then iI felt his hands at my chest, tracing down to my waist. His wandering hands wound their way to my back, slowly pulling down the zipper on my dress. The dress fell to the floor. I tried to pull away, surprised, but he pulled me closer and pulled my lips back to his. I felt his hands at my chest, tracing down to my waist. lower and lower he went.

I couldnt believe I was doing this. I couldnt believe I was doing this with Eli! I have never come close to having sex, never! I have had a couple of kisses, but not real making out kind of kisses, just light pecks on the lips or cheek. I was about to let this man see more of me than I ever have let anyone see, including my doctor. But I didnt care, he was all I wanted and I could see that he would be all I would ever want.

He pulled my lips back to his. My instinct kicked in and I knew instantly what do next. I felt down to the hem of his pants, blushed, and started to undo the button on his jeans. I pulled his jeans off, and my heart almost stopped at the large bulge I could see in his boxers. He saw me pause, and coughed. I looked up to see that he was blushing.

I looked up, "oh...um..." i blushed "sorry, I guess i never imagined it wound be so...big..." I whispered, getting nervious again.

"well, remeber, I told you I would stop whenever you wanted. I still keep to that. I dont want you to do anything you are scared of." he assured me.

"Ok..." I said, trying to get calm again.

Then I felt the floor leave my feet, and he was waking, he then set me lightly on his bed. It was very soft! He ran aroound to the other side of the bed and pulled down the sheets. He climbed in, so I followed suit and got in the bed too. He pulled me close to him and reached behind me, to my back, and un-hooked my bra. I felt it slide over my shoulders, and heard it hit the floor along with the rest of our clothes. I blushed again, and tried to cover myself up. Eli reached for my arms, and pulled them away from my breasts.

"nNo sweetie, your beautiful, there is no reason to hide yourself anymore"

I realized he was right, so I pushed away my uncertantity, and pulled my arms away. hHe pulled me toward him again, and kissed me. I didnt want to break the kiss, so I casually lifted my legs to the top of his boxers, and pulled them down slowly. He quickly noticed that his boxers were gone. He glanced at me, then reached for my underwear. He quickly yanked them off, and disposed of it, as quick as possible.

"  
I want this to be a pleasurable experience for you, so you decide what pace to go at." Eli commented

"Thank you" I whispered.

I felt his hands wander down my back, aroung my waist, and stop at my hips. He grabbed them, and pulled me on top of him. As soon as i was ontop of him, I felt something hard at my enterance. I started to get worried again, but pushed it away. I was going to do this.

"You just lower yourself onto me" he assured me.

"O...o...ok" i stuttered.

I positioned myself and made a split second decision that suprised even me. I thrusted down really fast, just to get the pain over with.

My whole body was on fire. I could feel it all over. I let out a whimper, and an alarmed look appeared on his face.

"sSweetie? Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head and held up one finger. As inexperienced as I was, I knew it would get a lot better. I waited, not moving for a couple of minutes, then the pain subsided and I could talk again. I took a deep breath and looked at Eli,

"Ok, i think im ready" I said.

"Ok, just raise and lower yourself so I slide in and out of you" he helped me

"Ok" I told him.

I raised myself up ans heard him grunt. I stopped and looked at him, worried I did something wrong.

"No! keep going" he told me

I nodded, and raised and lowered myself more and more. then I tried to flip us over, wanting him to take control. hHe realized what I wanted, and flipped us so he was on top. He thrusted in and out of me faster than I had been doing. My hips then bucked up against him, and I found that it was the right thing to do. I moved my hips in rythm with his thrusting. I felt something building inside of me, something very good. then all of a sudden a big wave of pleasure rushed over me, and I moaned loudly and screamed out "Eli!" at the same time he yelled "Emily!" Then he collapsed ontop of me. We were both panting as hard as possible.

"Thank you" he mumbled as he kissed my lips.

"Any time" I replied, knowing that after this, it would be true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Lie to Me or any of the characters**

I am currently writing this story with my friend who has gotten me into the show Lie to me, and she started this Fanfiction, so I am helping her. This is her screen name on here, so you can massage her and tell her how much you LOVE this story! booth'slittleanthropologist

**Emily's POV**

"Eli!" I gasped. "Have you looked at the clock recently?"

He turned his head slightly to his small alarm clock next to the bed, "Oh shit, Emily. We have to get you back to Music Fest."

I smiled devilishly, "Exactly my thought. But who says we can't a little more fun before we go?"

He sighed, "Me. It's one a.m. I'm sure your phone is overloaded with messages from your dad. We have to get back to Music Fest before he calls the FBI."

I chuckled lightly, "Oh, Eli. At least one of us is an adult."

He grimaced, "Don't remind me."

What we did was illegal. The realization hit me right down to the bone. "Illegal." I choked the word out.

Eli looked away, "Please don't ruin the best night of our lives, Emily. Just don't."

"I'm sorry. Shall we go?"

He nodded and after we, regrettably, got dressed, we drove back to Music Fest. He played an alternative radio station.

"Hmm, I like this music." I tapped my foot to the beat.

"I like you." Eli smiled.

"Very cheesy." I laughed.

He smoothly pulled into the parking lot. "I thought it was cute." He pouted.

When we were in the parking spot, I leaned over and kissed him. His tongue slowly eased my lips apart and we sat like this, breathing only when necessary, until my phone rang. I quickly pulled away from him and answered the phone, my chest heaving.

"He-hello?"

"Emily? Why haven't you called yet?" My dad's voice was slightly panicked.

Eli picked up my free hand and began feathering it with kisses. "Oh, uh sorry! I was just um having so much fun I didn't … er… think about it!"

"Emily… I'm coming to get you now."

"Ok, Dad. I'll be waiting at the gate."

"Well, I'm actually almost there. I left before to look for you."

I widened my eyes at Eli, "Oh ok, Dad. I'm almost there. See ya in a couple of minutes." I closed the phone before he had a chance to reply and bolted from the car.

Eli quickly followed, confused. "What's wrong?"

I power walked towards the gate, "My dad's almost here! You have to get lost."

He almost running to stay at my side, "I can't leave you. I don't want you to go."

I turned to glare at him, "You're the one who said we just HAD to come back!"

He ran his hand through his hair, "I regret that, but we have to be responsible. We can't just run away together like this is a fairy tale and there are no consequences, Emily!"

My anger flared, "You and responsibility! Can't we just forget about the rest of the world for one night? Is that so hard to ask when you know we can't be together?"

He looked away, "Who says we can't? I see you all the time at work, Em. Ask your father for an internship and I can help you!" He smiled at me like a fool, "We can go on cases together and interrogate together-"  
I turned away and started walking, "My dad just pulled in. Get lost, Eli, or we won't ever get that chance."

Tears were threatening to ruin my newly applied mascara. I didn't even look back to see where he went.

I opened the front passenger's door of my dad's car only to discover there already was an occupant.

"Hello, Emily."

"Hello, Foster." I quickly changed tactics and slid into the back seat. "Why are you here, just wondering?"

My dad answered, "Oh, she just came over for a little collaboration on our latest case."

I raised my eyebrows, "Right… I see."

I didn't hear what he said next because a certain dark-clad figure caught my attention. Eli. We locked eyes.

"Emily, are you listening?" He turned around and seemed to almost follow my eyes.

I saw Eli focus on something else and my dad's face harden, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Lie to Me or any of the characters (although I wish I did because then I wouldn't have canceled it)**

I am currently writing this story with my friend who has gotten me into the show Lie to me, and she started this Fanfiction, so I am helping her. This is her screen name on here, so you can message her and tell her how much you LOVE this story! booth'slittleanthropologist

"What were you doing with Loker?"

The car ride home had been a little more than tense. When we had arrived home my dad ordered

Foster to his room and me to mine. I noticed the subtle changes in the chemistry between them. It wasn't hard to guess that something big had changed or what the something was.

"I wasn't with Loker, dad" I replied calmly

He sighed and paced my room.

"I saw him there, don't lie to me"

I stifled a giggle at his last line "whether he was there or not, which I don't know, that doesn't mean we were together"

"It better not" he left hastily

I flopped onto my bed. I was exhausted. The whole night had been spent on activities far from restful sleep.

I grabbed my cell phone and texted Loker. While waiting for a reply I fell asleep.

I never got one.

**So, some of you may be wondering why there is suddenly a new chapter in the middle of the story! Ya see, my friend and I sometimes write this story in notes to each other as well as email or facebook messages and this part was in a note, and it got lost. I just found it the other day when I was cleaning my room and realized it never got published. It is not very important, but it is something! :] I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Lie to Me or any of the characters**** (****although I wish I did because then I wouldn't have canceled it)**

I am currently writing this story with my friend who has gotten me into the show Lie to me, and she started this Fanfiction, so I am helping her. This is her screen name on here, so you can message her and tell her how much you LOVE this story! booth'slittleanthropologist

**Emily's POV**

It was the first day of summer. Two weeks since Music Fest. Two weeks since Eli and I had professed our love to each other, in various ways. Two weeks since I had seen Eli. I sat up on my bed. Two weeks. Fourteen days! That was going to end today because I was going to start my internship. Somehow my father had instinctively known what had gone on between Eli and me. It was a miracle in itself that he had allowed me to work with him. In a convenient twist, my dad told me I was going to intern with Foster; but I had yet to convince her to let me work mostly with Eli. A romantic at heart, I knew she'd help me. Also, she knew the extreme power I exerted over my father. I wasn't the only who had a special night two weeks ago.

Eli. It was the name on my thoughts from morning until night. He was even in my dreams.

I was glad that school was over. It was hard to listen to my friends talk about boys. They always bugged me about who I liked. It was difficult… no, impossible… to say I was in love with Eli. How unconventional we were. I shuddered to think exactly what my dad thought.

Then, I had a startling realization. What about Eli's family? Didn't he have one? Wouldn't they react the same way? With disgust and disapproval? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. This would never work. Would it?

"Emily! You up? We gotta go in twenty minutes!" My dad shouted up the stairwell, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yea! I'm up!" Unwillingly, I dragged myself out of bed and ran through my morning routine without awareness. Finished, I inspected myself in the mirror. My makeup was light and my hair fell in gentle waves. My shorts were shorter than anything I'd dare to wear to school and my tank was a slim-cut aqua. It was a tad too low cut too… I wondered if I was being a little too obvious, trying a little too hard. Maybe I should change…

"Emily! Come on! I'm leaving!"

I guess no change then. I ran downstairs into the kitchen. My dad surveyed my outfit with narrowed eyes. He knew. I held my breath. He said nothing.

He tossed a package of Poptarts at me with a little more speed than was necessary, "Let's go."

I stuffed the food into my purse, too sick to eat. Thirty minutes to Eli… Thirty minutes to a sure fire reality check. Was it all a lie?

Don't lie to me, Eli...

**Well, there ya have it. This is the new chapter. I the other ones I haven't put things at the end, but I think I may start doing this. First off I would like to tell you that I will be updating probably more because it is the summer now, and my friend and I don't have school anymore. Second, I would actually like to thank one of the readers of this story, Scribbler95 for loving this story enough to even message me to ask when the update will be! Thank you Scribbler 95 for being so dedicated to us AND Lie To Me. And last, I would like to take a minute to say how upset we all must be seeing that they have canceled Lie To Me. I was quite shocked when I saw what they did. Now we will never find out if Em and Eli would actually get together. Anyway, thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Lie to Me or any of the characters (although I wish I did because then I wouldn't have canceled it)**

I am currently writing this story with my friend who has gotten me into the show Lie to me, and she started this Fanfiction, so I am helping her. This is her screen name on here, so you can message her and tell her how much you LOVE this story! booth'slittleanthropologist

**Emily's POV**

I followed my dad out the door and into the car. As my dad started the car and started to drive I realized he wasn't going to talk. I was never good in awkward silences, so I turned on the radio. I purposely put it on one of the oldies stations that always played the Beatles. That was one of the big things that my dad and I had in common, we both loved the Beatles. His face started to soften a bit, so I thought it was ok to relax a little. I un-wrapped the Poptarts and took half of one out. I nibbled on the corner, hoping that it would calm the butterflies in my stomach. When I was done with the Poptarts I looked out the windows at all the buildings and realized we were closer to the office than I thought. I began to get nervous again as we pulled into the parking lot and regretted eating the food. He pulled into the parking space that said "Reserved for Cal Lightman".

"Ready Em?" He said.

I gulped quietly "Yeah"

He gave me a look and got out of the car. _Uh-oh_ I thought, He is angry again.

I got out of the car and followed my dad into the building. We went into the elevator and the doors closed behind us.

"I need to go to my office, you go straight to Foster's office. I will check up on you soon, so don't go anywhere else" He said with a knowing look

"Ok dad." I said

He got out of the elevator and turned right, as I headed left. I was a few feet from Foster's office when I turned the corner and slammed straight into someone. I heard papers clatter to the floor and felt immediately embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." I said without looking up, and started to gather the stranger's papers.

"Emily?"

_Oh no…_I thought, _I know that voice… I would know it anywhere_. _Eli. _

I looked up into his beautiful (what color is his eyes) eyes "H….h….h…hey Eli…" I stuttered.

"Emily…." He said slowly then suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest office, it was more of a closet though because of the size. He turned around the second we got inside and closed and locked the door. He turned around to face me again and looked in my eyes, "Em…." Then his lips crashed against mine. I was cauht off guard at first, but then I realized what was happening and pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing?" I screeched

"What are you tal…"

"I am talking about how you didn't even call! No text, no contact AT ALL! That is NOT the way to be right after you have sex with someone!"

"Em, shhh! Someone might hear, and please let me explain"

He was right, I needed to be a little more quiet just in case. But I was still a little too mad right now to be thinking clearly. He sensed that and pulled me into a hug, and suddenly, even though I was furious at him, I felt calmer. That bothered me a little, but I pushed it away.

"Ready to talk now?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess so" I said

"Ok, the reason I didn't call was because I saw the look Cal gave me when he picked you up from Music Fest and I thought he would do something drastic to make sure we didn't talk or anything, like monitor the phones, or check your texts. Please, Emily, Believe me. I love you. And that is not a lie, you are the best thing in my life and I don't know what I would do if I had to go another 2 weeks without seeing you."

I looked at him, and somehow I knew he was telling the truth.

"I believe you" I said

Then I jumped at him and started kissing him.

**Another chapter! Yay! I hope you guys like reading it as much as I loved writing it. It has taken me a while, but you finally get an update! :] I would like to thank you all for reading this story and loving Lie To Me so much. And also another shoutout to ****Scribbler95 for being so dedicated! You are the best Scribbler95! On a different note, Greyson Chance is amazing :D (sorry, his song Unfriend You just came on the radio) Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review! :]**


End file.
